


夹心饼干PWP

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 盾冬芽詹4P警告⚠️可能会有狮狼番外
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

冬兵站在门口，听着卧室里面的暧昧喘息声，他楞住了。这一天还是来了。

他的爱人，终于有了其他的炮友，或者说是爱人。

他不记得大脑被控制的时候，有没有被别人侵犯过，他只记得他有意识以来，和Steve的第一次做爱，就被操尿了。身体敏感到不像话，肉棒还没进去他就开始发骚。他有时候真的会觉得自己就是个被人操烂了的不知廉耻的小骚货。

可是此刻，站在卧室门口，他还是会心酸。

这一天终于到了啊。

“宝宝，屁股再撅高一点。把骚穴露出来。”

他叫那个人宝宝，他以前在床上也是这样叫自己的。

“说，你是不是老公的小骚货。”

“是…是啊。”

我也是你的小骚货，你能不能……再看我一眼？

“求我操你。”

“求…求你…”

求你了，用你的大鸡巴来操操我吧，来操我这个欲壑难填的无底洞。

他觉得自己已经无可救药了，听着爱人与别人在温馨的爱巢里做爱，他的骚穴居然也会冒水。他能察觉到自己薄如蝉翼的内裤已经湿透了。

怎么会这样呢。他应该难过才对，他的确也是很难过。可是他控制不住下体涓涓的流着淫荡的骚水。

他沉默着坐在沙发上，夹紧了双腿。他知道不该这样，可是他还是忍不住幻想着此刻夹住的是Steve热气腾腾的那根。

怎么会这样呢。

落寞的男人还在愣神，卧室的房门却打开了。

他的爱人，不对，或许下一秒就会成为曾经的爱人。Steve赤裸着身子，下体茂盛的耻毛上，泥泞一片，鸡巴上还挂着晶莹的水珠，经常被操的死去活来的冬兵当然知道那些花白水浆是什么。只不过以前挂着的，是从他的屁股里面流出来的，而现在……

“宝宝，你回家了怎么不吭声？”

吭声？我该吭声吗？不怕我打扰到你们吗？

而Steve只是不由分说的将操过别人的鸡巴抵在了他的脸上，“上面全是骚水，快帮我舔干净。”

那凶器般粗壮狰狞的肉棒，上面还冒着里面那位的骚气儿，冬兵乖巧的吐出一截舌头，像小猫咪一样舔了一口。

他想着，反正自己一直以来给自己的定位就是炮友，有什么所谓呢？能爽到就好。当他怀着献祭的心情，想把肉棒吞进口腔，给自己生命中最重要的人来一个深喉的时候，他却抽出来了。更可笑的是自己的唇舌还在追逐着。

“跟我进来，带你玩个好玩的。”

然后他就像一块任人摆布的破布一样，被一把抓起来，按在墙上，从嘴唇到喉结，他被撕咬着，他的裤子被撕烂，露出了湿透的丁字裤，此时此刻侵犯着他的人身上，有着不属于自己也不属于侵犯者的香味。自己的手被强行拉到了他的鸡巴上，水淋淋的鸡儿一个挺送，像是正在操着他的手心。衣服被撕烂之后，他被扯坏了的，被自己的淫水浸湿了一片的丁字裤蒙住了眼睛。

陷入了黑暗，冬兵其实并不害怕，至少身边还能感受到Steve身体的热度。可是当Steve扶着他走进卧室，命令他跪下的时候，骚穴情不自禁的涌出一股暖流，顺着大腿往下流，那淫荡的液体他一定看见了。Steve的手指在他湿淋淋的屁眼上摸了一把，“小骚货，你的水怎么这么多？”

他正要开口说话——Steve总是喜欢在床上说他骚浪，还逼着他承认，如果不及时给出回应，迎接他的将会是无情的操干，鸡儿射到一滴都没有了却还是会被操硬，每次前列腺都会被撞肿，乳头都会被咬破，一连好几天都下不了床。而当他正准备依照往日的经验，刚要开口说自己是主人淫荡的小母狗的时候，一根秀气却又香甜的鸡巴捅进了他的嘴里，堵住了他即将说出口的淫言浪语。

是他，是刚才与Steve共赴云雨的那个人。

Steve的鸡巴又粗又腥，给他口交的时候，口腔会被撑破，铃口溢出的前液如鲜白的鲫鱼汤般浓郁。而嘴里的这根，汁水带着清甜，在他嘴里捅了几下就喷出了鲜甜可口的精液。

此时此刻，他被湿漉漉的丁字裤蒙住了眼睛，赤裸着身体跪在地上，后穴被Steve的手指抽插玩弄，发出黏腻的水声，他得用了多大的毅力才不让自己的屁股追逐手指，淫水泛滥成了小溪滴答滴答的掉落在地板上，他现在的嘴里，还含着Steve床伴的鸡巴，下巴上还黏着他的精液。真是淫荡啊。

被蒙上了双眼，其他所有的感官都在放大。少年的声音从前面传来，“他的嘴里好温暖，好舒服，不想拿出来了怎么办？”

Steve的两只手指将冬兵艳红色的屁眼拉开，湿冷的空气不断地涌入热气腾腾的肠道，他听见他的心上人说，“那就不要拿出来，喂他喝点好喝的。”

“噗，我才舍不得，这么好看的嘴唇是要用来接吻的。”

话音刚落，嘴里可口的鸡儿被抽走，一张娇嫩的小嘴就凑了上来，冬兵被动的接受着这一切。他心里甚至有些开心。原来这个人也只是他的炮友而已。他见识过Steve的温柔，若是真心喜欢的人，他必定不会这样对他的，能这样毫无顾忌的3p，说明眼前这个人也不怎么重要。湿嫩香滑的舌尖舔弄着自己的口腔。他们的舌头搅拌在一起，无法合上的嘴角溢出了津液，与之前残留的精液融在一起，一塌糊涂。

亲吻着，舔弄着，那人稍稍退开身，唇瓣却还黏在冬兵的嘴上，他们都说我的精液是甜的，我刚才吃掉了你嘴里的，好像跟他们的一样都是腥臭的，你说呢？好吃吗？

他们…听着这个声音，眼前这位应该是个稚嫩的少年人才对，怎么，他已经被很多人给亵玩过了吗？他一时有些怜惜眼前这位，原来他与这个少年有着相似的地方。

他不顾后面的骚穴被拉扯亵玩着，身体前倾想凑到少年的脸上，去仔细的亲吻他。这是第一次，他对着Steve以外的人，生出了欲望。哪怕这个欲望仅限于是亲吻。

可是他的脸却被两只手按住了，“你想亲我？你还没有回答我的问题呢。”“甜的，好吃，让我吃你的舌头。”下一秒，少年的舌头与Steve的三根手指一起捅进了他的嘴里。区别在于上面的嘴里，少年的舌头湿滑又温柔，而下面的骚嘴里Steve的手指下了狠力，粗暴的抽插着，那不同于往日的扩张，倒像是泄愤。冬兵的性器从刚才在外面就一直硬着，跪着的时候，他的手被反困在身后，阴茎肿的快要发紫，可是无人抚慰，后穴一开一合，想要偷吃Steve的手指，却只能吞进空气，他的骚点一直没有被照顾，他身体快要控制不住抖动着求操了。

这个时候，一只嫩手摸了上去，指甲抠着蘑菇头与棒身的结合处，大拇指在尿道口撵弄着。“噢，可怜的小哥哥，他们是不是每次都不让你自己碰，非要把你给操射？他们都是大坏蛋，今天让我来好好疼你。”他一边说着一边攥着肉棒撸动。而受到了刺激的冬兵愈发饥渴的去吸少年的舌头，嘬到少年还以为他被Steve附身了，忍不住用自己也一直肿起来的肉芽去磨冬兵的肉棒。他们忘情的接着吻，一根腥臭的鸡巴戳到了他们俩的脸上。Steve一脸不悦的看着他们，“你们两个小东西只顾自己爽了？快给老公舔。”

冬兵的眼睛被遮住，是以他看不见少年充满欲望的眼神，少年一脸陶醉的含住Steve的鸡巴，灵巧的舌头将超出常人尺寸的大鸡吧舔的湿漉漉的，直到感觉马眼上溢出了前液，他又转身去吻冬兵，冬兵从刚才开始就一直张着嘴予取予求，少年将Steve喷张的性器抵在冬兵脸上画着圈，所有的粘液都挂在那张好看的脸上。他又凑过去将他脸上的液体一一舔舐干净。

Steve忍无可忍，一把扯过冬兵的脸，将自己的凶器塞进他的嘴里，大力贯穿着。冬兵被插的从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，可他甚至摇动着脑袋配合着。

少年也没闲着，他时不时亲吻着冬兵的嘴角，吸着从他无法合拢的嘴里溢出的涎液，又时不时地亲吻着Steve爆满鼓胀的卵蛋，手上也没闲着，一直在撸动着冬兵的骚鸡巴，可就是不给他射。

冬兵以前每次挨操，在Steve的大肉棒下都坚持不了多久，Steve射一次的时间，他能把自己射空。可是现在，他的精口被自己爱人的奸夫控制着，蹂躏着，以前他是求Steve让他射，而现在，他得去求跟他一样淫荡的少年，他说不出口，他是真的说不出口，毕竟他的嘴里还插着一根置人于极乐死地的大鸡巴。

不知道是被眼前两个骚受互玩的美丽景色给刺激到了，还是同时被冬兵和少年伺候，Steve射了。这可不是他平时的水准，但冬兵很开心，Steve射进了他的嘴里，这意味着自己也可以射出来了，这是跟Steve上床以来，第一次不是被插射。

果然，当Steve的鸡巴从自己嘴里撤出来，少年加快了速度和力度撸动着他的肉筋，但他也同时凑过来舔他的嘴，想分吃他嘴里的精液。

可是占有欲极强的冬兵，不顾自己的鸡巴还在少年手里，他扭着头拒绝着少年，他心里只有一个念头，这是Steve的精液，是我的，不可以，不可以被抢走。可是Steve的精液太多太浓，他不能一口吞下，只能一边吞咽一边闪躲。却被少年一只手按住了后脑勺，一只手重重的抠着马眼，从下体传来的阵阵酥麻，让他不由自主的想要呻吟，于是少年强行吻开了他的口，舌头在他嘴里舔弄着，卷起的精液糊在了他的口腔的每一个角落，然后被勾走。蒙住他眼睛的布料，不知道是被他的眼泪，还是别的什么液体浸湿。当少年的指甲再一次狠狠碾过冬兵龟头，他肿胀的骚肉筋再也忍不住要向外喷射腥臭的淫液了。

这个时候，不知道是因为刚才的躲闪，还是因为少年刚才忘情的亲吻。眼睛上蒙着的布料从他脸上滑落下来。就在他即将喷发的那一刻，他看见了另一个满脸欲望的James Buchanan Barnes。

被精液堵住的马眼，猛的一收缩，滚烫的精液在尿道出不去，于是就在狭窄的通道里来回荡漾，敏感的肉壁经不住这样的折磨竟是尿了出来。

少年握着淅淅沥沥流出浓精的肉棒，也是一脸懵逼，“我本来想着如果你射在我的身上，我就罚你舔吻我的身体，用舌头一寸一寸的，把你的骚精吃干净。可是你怎么尿在我手上了？”

说完他嗦了一下手指头，露出了甜甜的笑，“哥哥，你的也是甜的。”

还在震惊中难以平复的冬兵没有察觉到自己的骚穴口正抵着一根又硬又粗的鸡巴，Steve径直捅了进去，又圆又饱满的龟头戳在他的前列腺上来回碾磨着，于是冬兵的鸡儿再刚刚尿完精之后，又痛又爽的，颤颤巍巍的，再次竖了起来。

少年时候的Bucky扶起那根被玩弄熟透的鸡巴，低下头舔了一口，“哥哥，这次可不能再尿了，你得射给我噢。”说完便面对面的朝着鸡巴坐了下来，他的屁眼努力的吞吃着冬兵的肉条，“哥哥，Steve注射血清前的鸡巴都比你粗呢，不过你的很长，插的我也好舒服。啊…好深…哥哥我以后也能长到这么长吗？啊…这个地方Steve也没有进去过，你是第一个呢。”

全部吞进去之后，少年用被自己舔过但还是糊满精液的手指在冬兵脸上抚摸着，将精液均匀地糊在他的肌肤上，指尖上剩的一点点喂进了冬兵的嘴里，“哥哥，尝尝你刚才尿到我手上的精液，好吃吗？”

“噫…哥哥这么喜欢撒尿，不如尿到我的骚屁股里面来。”

这时，冬兵突然觉得插进自己屁股里的那根，前所未有的强硬粗暴，他被插到身体也不停地耸动，可是前后夹击让他爽到说不出话来，他的鸡儿第一次被如此温暖湿滑的妙处包裹，他觉得下一秒他真的会因为爽过头而尿出来。

Steve握住少年白嫩的腿，配合着自己下身的挺送向后拖拽着，他狠狠地操着冬兵，将他夹在自己与少年的中间，他与少年接着吻，“骚货，连自己的尿也要？”

少年的屁股被冬兵插着，可他总觉得实际上操他的人却是Steve，他舒服的哼哼着，“Steve你…你不想看吗，James Buchanan Barnes…尿进了James Buchanan Barnes的骚穴里……嘶，哥哥你不乖，你怎么变大了？”

少年与Steve接着吻，两个人的喘息声，嘴里的涎液落在了冬兵的耳朵上，他们是故意的，此时此刻，冬兵的身体敏感到不像话，他全身被包裹在两具滚烫的身体之间，所有的性器都在被过度使用着，噢，不。或许还有一处……

这个时候，门被打开了，可是经过杀手训练的冬兵根本没有察觉到，这是今晚的第二次了，直到一根白嫩却粗长腥臭的鸡巴喂进他的嘴里，他才发现房间里又多出了一个人。他的眼睛周围覆盖着各种粘液，他看不清眼前这根鸡巴的主人，可是味道却让他心安。此刻他才真的是全身的性器官都在被使用。骚鸡巴，烂穴，浪嘴巴，淫荡的皮肤。都在被疼爱着。

“不等我你们就开始玩了？Bucky，你被自己操的很开心呀。以前被我操的时候说自己离不开我的鸡巴，现在不是被自己操的挺开心的？还是骑乘？你说你骚不骚？”

“骚…啊…”冬兵脑子想了半天，才反应过来，这话不是对他说的。可他已经开口了。

“Bucky，你的金属臂好性感，把你的金属手指放进他屁股里面去一起操他。按我说的做我就把精液给你，好不好？Bucky哥哥？你以前最疼我了，按我说的做好不好？”

一声“Bucky哥哥”，配合着来人的嗓音，冬兵终于知道了莫名其妙的安心是怎么回事。

是Steve！

自己嘴里的这根，是属于七十年前没有注射血清的那个Steve！

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

是Steve！

自己嘴里的这根，是属于七十年前没有注射血清的那个Steve！

冬兵迷惑了，可他没有精力去想为什么少年时候的他们会出现在自己眼前，他的脑子里只剩下了欲望。不够，这还不够，他的屁眼里都是Steve给他的浓精，可他也想要眼前这个小豆芽给他的豆浆。

他努力的将小豆芽的性器吞进喉咙，舌头不住的舔着柱身，像在品尝一道香喷喷的佳肴。

自己的屁股被Steve抽插的不停晃动，尿精之后囊袋里暂时挤不出精液，在少年Bucky湿热的嫩穴里横冲直撞着，嘴里还在不停吮吸着豆芽的阴茎，冬兵的身心都在被满足着。如果自己的骚嘴能嘬出他的精液就更好了。

他有梦到过和豆芽做爱的场景，那是在逃亡的路上，偶然间一次入梦后，便夜夜如此。在布鲁克林的小屋，在Steve的家中，恍如豆芽菜的Steve拿着他与身材极为不符的粗大鸡巴，抽打着自己的脸颊，然后他的大脚趾捅进了自己的屁眼里，奇怪的是自己却一点都没感觉到疼，反而扭动着屁眼企图将他的脚趾吞的更深。为什么要用脚趾？啊，原来他的手指正在玩弄着自己的乳头。乳粒被拉扯起来，自己的命根子被豆芽粗糙的腿毛磨着，不行，还想要更多，求你快操进来。然后醒来，裤裆一片濡湿。

后来的日子里，他一直处于内疚与自责里，他怎么敢，他怎么敢意淫他心中纯洁的小天使？即使后来的Steve愿意操他，可是那不一样，单纯善良的小Steve，不该被自己这样的浪货肖想。

他正式的成为Steve的炮友，是在Steve找到他之后，每一天他都想要逃跑，尽管他知道自己并不想离开Steve。可是他一身污秽，他杀人如麻，他不想面对这个儿时的伙伴，这会让他时常想起那些本不该想起的愉快人生。那是James Buchanan Barnes的人生。

而他是冬兵。

只有成为没有感情的杀手，才不会心生愧疚。

天知道那些滥杀无辜的罪恶感觉，那些窒息感，都快淹没他了。虽然作为一个上过战场的军人，早该习惯了。可他无法接受Steve也差点丧命于他的手上。是的，在马路牙子上，虽然他肉搏打不赢Steve，尽管他的金属臂力大无穷，可以手撕一台挖掘机，可他不知道为什么，一拳下去，Steve的脸上连块明显的疤都没有。以前没有面对过这样强大的敌人，可是作为出色的杀手，不管怎样自信，他都会在身上存放暗器。左边胸口口袋里的毒药粉末，无色无味，只要散在空气里，凭他们肉搏的距离，只需要几秒，眼前这个大块头就会倒下。他甚至可以想象出身体后仰摔在地上的刺耳声音。而那天，他有想过要解开口袋拿出药粉吗？有的，他是真的有想过。

为什么最后没有拿出来？不知道，那是种无法言说的感觉，可他只用知道，他有想过，这就足以让他生出想要逃走的渴望了。

好像是察觉到了什么，为了防止他逃跑，每天晚上睡觉之前，Steve都会用振金链子将他们二人的手腕锁在一起，为此，他们每天晚上都必须要同床共枕。

链子扯不断，第一天夜里，他一夜没有合眼，肿胀的阴茎也一夜没有冷静下来。第二天夜里，他在思考斩断手臂会有多痛，啊，应该会很痛吧，光是想想那让人窒息的痛感他的裤裆就湿了，是后面湿的。第三天夜里，Steve没有拿锁链捆住他们彼此的手臂。

他说，“我知道你想走，但是能不能…”

除了做坏事被揭穿的尴尬，冬兵还有一点点好奇。

“能不能什么？”

那个夜晚，月明星稀，房间里没有开灯，在一片漆黑中，Steve吻了上来。粗糙的，满是伤痕的手指，撩开了自己的头发，嘴唇顺着额头，一路流连，最后停在嘴角细细的品尝着。

“如果我放你走，下次见面就不知道是什么时候了。只要一次，让我完整的爱你，可以吗？”

冬兵觉得自己完了。

他的屁股湿了。

不是因为流汗，或是失禁，而是别的什么液体，不过跟失禁也没什么差就是了。就在他吻上来的瞬间，自己的屁股如大雨倾注般溢出了滑溜溜的大水。

操，他被操了。与其说是Steve想用肉体留住他，倒不如说是他自己上赶着求操。因为他们身上仅剩的底裤是被冬兵的金属手臂给撕烂的。

他就像有性瘾一样，闻到了一些雄性体液的味道，就迫不及待想打开自己，想求Steve爱怜。

被插入的时候很爽，太爽了，被肖想了很久的男人一寸一寸的进入，他的敏感点被很好的照顾到。或者说但凡是被Steve接触到的地方，就都是他的敏感点。

一次，两次，三次，四次……Steve说谎了，不止一次，他被摆出各种姿势翻来覆去的操着，他也翻来覆去的爽着。Steve的吻绵长又生猛，像要把这一生的吻在这一夜之间都接完。

最后一次被后入的时候，天已经快亮了，他侧着身子看着窗外稀薄的光线，咽喉被身后那个男人啃咬着。Steve他很奇怪，完全不同于往日的温柔，尽管冬兵这个时候还没有真正的想起来Steve到底是谁，可是现在的Steve，他粗暴，他狂野，他愤怒，他就像野兽一样的在冬兵身上冲锋着，手指强硬的堵住了他的出精口，冬兵觉得自己已经快射不出什么东西来的阴茎肿到快要炸裂，后穴又烂又软又快爽到痉挛，跟快感一起一点点积攒出的精液或是别的什么液体就快呼之欲出，可是唯一的出口却被粗暴的按住，那个残忍的，强硬的，不给他痛快的男人喉咙里却发出软弱呜咽的求饶声，“不要走，求你…留下来……”

像是被无尽的快感绑架，又像是想起了一个瘦弱不堪被病魔缠身的病猫，此时此刻真正应该脆弱求饶的他浅浅的“嗯”了一声。欣喜若狂的Steve终于允许他射了出来，“啊…天亮了。”

从那以后，他们时时做爱，Steve温柔体贴，是个完美的爱人，大家都这样认为，包括Steve也这样觉得——除了冬兵。

是自己不配。不再粉了的屁眼，被操成烂泥一样了的穴肉，只要在Steve的身边，他就无时无刻不在馋Steve的身子。饱满的肌肉，让人迷恋的麝香，温柔又坚定的声线，粗糙的手指。他并不是长年累月的爱着一个不可能的人，他只是爱着一个自己不可能配得上的人。

他很脏，被支配的那些年，他通通不敢细想，为什么夜里只是因为Steve躺在他身边他就会湿？为什么只是闻到了Steve的味道他就饥渴难耐？为什么Steve只是插入了他的后穴他就会爽的想要尿出来？他太淫荡了。根本就不是Steve向他描述的布鲁克林阳光帅气少年郎的模样。他的内里已经污秽透了。他记不清楚当年的他是什么样子，他也知道自己永远也回不到当初的那个少年人的模样。

终于在一个温香的夜晚，他跪在Steve的脚边，亲吻他的性器，求他不要再对自己这么好，告诉他自己可能被别人染指过了，求他不要留情狠狠地蹂躏自己。Steve在惊讶之后是愤怒，愤怒之下的Steve离开了他的房间。

也许是上天垂怜，他又回来了。回到了自己的身边。善良的Steve如记忆中的温柔，他开导着心中充满罪恶感的冬兵，他一遍又一遍的告诉冬兵，你很好，你没有不堪。就算有那么是被迫得，这并不影响他们之间的感情。他总说他们错过的时间太多，要珍惜当下，要一起努力去往他们美好的未来。

多么美好的未来，可冬兵的心里想着的却是，就一直这样淫荡又充满负罪感的生活下去吧。直到身心终于被耗空，直到他的淫乱到达阈值，直到他的不堪终于将Steve对他的爱消耗殆尽。

直到今天，他们开始了一场淫乱的4P。

“Bucky哥哥，把你的手指放进去吧，放心，他很耐操的，不会坏掉的，Bucky哥哥好不好嘛。”

面对天使的声音，冬兵脑子一片浑浊，他再也无法自主的思考，他紧紧背在背后的金属手臂缓慢却坚定的拿到前面来，挤进了少年的臀缝中，在湿滑的穴肉外打着圈，然后送入。少年的呼吸变得急促，背后大只的Steve紧贴着冬兵的身体，找到了他的敏感处，用力的冲撞着，“是这里吗？你会被我操尿出来吗？”

第一次做爱就被操到尿出来的冬兵像是想起了什么，他开始求饶。

不可以，冬兵的脑子突然恢复了一点清明，他挣扎着想从少年的屁股里抽出来，却被少年狠狠一夹。

“哥哥不要抽出来，尿给我好吗。”

少年的眼睛发红，肩膀上已经被自己啃出了红印，一副被情欲掌控的样子。

豆芽的脚趾也挤过来凑着热闹，他就放在冬兵的穴肉旁，被大力抽插的时候，软烂的穴肉总会被指头狠狠地爱抚到。“真乖，你还记不记得毕业舞会，你拉着我的手去牵一个乖巧的小妹妹，你要我好好照顾她。我怎么可以用牵过别人的手去弄你呢？所以给你吃了迷药之后，我就是用这根脚趾占有了你。你努力偷吃脚趾的时候，底下都湿了呢。你从那个时候开始，从你17岁开始，就在为我发骚了。Bucky，我原以为我对你畸形的爱意会在被你发现的那天就会反噬，我总以为我会失去你，可是没有想到，七十年后你还在为我发骚，你真的很专一，你是我的。”

他在说什么？冬兵一个字都听不懂。他只知道他本想喝下豆浆的希望也落空了。因为豆芽抽出了他的性器，还有脚趾，他轻柔的吻住了冬兵因为无力收回而垂在嘴外的舌头上。他含糊不清的说着些什么，冬兵却突然听懂了，他说，“尿出来吧，尿进他的屁股里，尿进这个纯洁的身体里，弄脏他，让我们一起堕落，一起崩坏，Bucky哥哥，弄脏他我们就可以一直在一起了。”

豆芽动情的声音，与冬兵脑海里恶魔的声音重合了，弄脏他吧，把他也弄脏，就没有什么可自卑的了，他们就可以一直在一起了。

脑子不清醒的冬兵根本思考不出这个逻辑有哪里不对，他只想顺从自己的本心，他太累了，他只是想要欢愉，他射了，又尿了。他在自己的身体里失禁了。

滚烫的尿液打进了少年的肠道，少年被烫得全身战栗。他的身子早就被Steve玩弄坏了。只要一靠近Steve他的屁股就会冒水。

在毕业舞会上，有个低年级的小妹妹混了进来，她找到自己，说想要跟Steve说声谢谢，说着说着，脸还红了。她喜欢上Steve了吧，是在哪里招惹上的？喜欢上Steve太简单了，热心的Steve，善良的Steve，会让自己屁股流水的Steve。面对着可爱的女孩，那一刻Bucky有些晃神，他不知道自己怎么了，他喜欢Steve，这他很早就知道了，他一直克制着自己，他知道Steve知道后一定会接受他，亲吻他，成为他完美的恋人。因为自己爱他，他也爱着自己。只是这两份爱恐怕性质并不相同。可是突然有一天，当Steve如往日一样给了他拥抱，在Steve靠近的那一刹那，他的屁股居然涌出了一股子骚水，他坏透了，他怎么可以对着自己的多年老友像春天的畜生一样发情？不可以，他突然惊醒，不可以这样，悖于人伦的苦难就让自己一个人承受，Steve应该站在阳光下，与可爱的女孩翩翩起舞。尽管大多数女孩并看不清他的好，可眼前出现了一个，不是么？

于是他领着女孩，来到了Steve的身边，他郑重的将女孩的手，放在了Steve的手心。他对Steve说，你要好好照顾她之类的话，谁记得他说了些什么样的傻话呢？女孩紧张的要命根本没听，而Steve，大概也不在意。功成身退的他，喝了很多酒，可是都掩盖不了自己心里的苦。他不记得他是怎样离开举办舞会的酒吧，他只记得当他喝过Steve递给他的醒酒汤之后，他的头更晕了。是醉了吧，不然他为什么还能看见Steve？不然Steve怎么会一边亲吻着自己还一边脱掉了衣服？他是在用脚指头侵犯着自己吗？自己可真是下贱，居然会梦到自己被Steve用脚趾操弄。原来自己的屁眼还会像蛇吞吃东西一样的将Steve的脚指头吞进去。

是梦吧。

真是个美梦。可是美丽的梦境总是很快就会清醒，他是被人丢进了浴缸，一下子惊醒的。

那是一个胡子拉碴长得却很眼熟的男人。

他们都浑身赤裸，男人上来就将自己压在浴缸里，拇指熟练的来到了自己的屁眼处，哪里一直湿着，是因为刚才的梦吧。

他疯狂的挣扎着，却被男人的一声“嘘”安抚住了，虽然很不可思议，但他就是觉得，眼前的这个人，是Steve。

被男人的手指进入，他并没有觉得有哪里不适，只是有些痒，有些欲求不满。他即将问出口的“你是Steve？”也被猫儿一样的呻吟替代。

“Bucky，你很美。”说着，那个男人的手指从他的后穴里离开，勾起了一丝乳白色的粘液，在他脸上涂抹开来，然后塞进了他的嘴巴，“尝尝，这是Steve射给你的初精。他怕你的肠道吃了精液会发烧，给你拿感冒药去了。”

“你也是Steve？”

男人很开心的吻了一下少年人的嘴巴，“我是。Bucky，你还是那样聪明，那你知不知道，为什么你的屁股看见了Steve就会流水？”

心底最隐秘的不堪被长得那样像Steve的人揭穿，Bucky瞬间红了脸颊，当然那只是他自己以为的脸红了。毕竟他的身体从到家就一直红着，并没有什么变化。

男人亲了亲少年的鼻子，“那是因为小坏蛋Steve一直趁你睡着了，在对你做坏事。他会亲吻你的阴茎，抠挖你的屁眼，把精液涂在你的嘴唇上，挤在第二天热给你喝的豆浆里，昨天夜里他还把他的脚趾挤进了你的穴肉里，我亲爱的孩子，你还想知道未来他会怎么对你吗？”

少年饥渴的吞咽了一下，他的肉棒竖起来很久了，在他听见第一句的时候，就立起来了。

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我就是他，我来自七十年后，在七十年后，我们是一对情侣，每天都会做爱做的事情。你爱我，Bucky，我也爱你，每一天都比前一天更爱，但是我需要你帮我一个忙，可以吗Bucky哥哥？”

少年被这声Bucky哥哥哄得晕头转向，他几乎是立刻就答应了。尽管让七十年后的自己，尿进自己的身体里，有些羞耻，但是已经被Steve尿过了，大的小的Steve都尿过了，再被自己爽一下，好像也没有什么不可以，毕竟，他深爱的人，也在深爱着他，有情饮水饱，好像一切不可以，都变得有希望了。

“Bucky，既然我无论怎么把你捧在手心，你都觉得自己不干净，不再是过去那般纯洁无瑕的少年。现在你已经把你肮脏的精液与尿水都喷进那个少年的骚穴里了，脏吗？你的气味已经标记他了，你占用了他，他变得跟你一样肮脏。这样你还会自惭形秽吗？他跟你一样脏了。但是他跟你一样，只会在对着我的时候发骚。他和你一样，永远都会是我的宝贝。我爱你，Bucky。”

爽到感官过载的冬兵，像是听见了Steve的爱语，又像是已经昏迷，他的嘴角挂着若有似无的微笑，那样好看。

就像那年在布鲁克林的街头，内心阴暗的病弱少年，无意间瞥见的阳光一样灿烂。

Wan.


End file.
